Julia
Julia (the sexy and illegal immigrant) is a girl from the story that you can add to your gang after completing the Paris Quests. You meet Julia at a cafe in Paris where she works. She tells you that she is new to Paris but she is having problems with her visa and money. She asks for your help and she promises to pay you back somehow, which you agree to. She tells you later that she is a bit afraid to hang out in Paris since she has no visa but asks you to take her out because she feels safe with you. Quest In Julia's first quest you take her to a club to dance. You ask her if she wants a beer just to chill out. She doesn't mind but warns you that she gets drunk fast. You go and get two beers (grabbing another girl's ass at the bar) and when you get back to the dance floor you continue to "dance" with Julia (pulling down her panties and reaching up her skirt). Later she gets too drunk and you ask if she wants to come to your place. The second quest starts outside a house where you give Julia some money to fix her visa problem. You then leave to go and see what the problem with her visa is. When you enter the office you find the man in charge having sex with another girl so she can get her visa faster. You tell them that it's illegal and you will call the police. The man begs you not to, saying that he will do anything. You tell him to fix your girlfriend's (Julia) visa and then you go back and show it to her who is really happy and tells you that she owes you one. Next up (third quest), you tell Julia that the two of you are gonna go to a glamorous party and she will need some decent clothes. Julia is a bit worried about the store you pick because it seems really expensive (you grab the saleswoman's breast as Julia shops). Other than clothes you think that Julia can get some sexy underwear too. While Julia is trying on new clothes you tease her a bit and open the curtains to see her naked body. After that you pay for the clothes (reaching into the saleswoman's skirt with an evil smirk) and Julia thanks you, saying that she will be the best looking woman at the party. In the fourth and last quest you go to Monica's (Julia's best friend) party. Monica tells Julia to go and chat with the boys while she shows you around the house. Monica shows you the bedroom where she strips her dress off and tells you that she's heard about your anatomical dimensions and asks you to use it on her. The two of you have sex and then you go back to the party where you find Julia. She says that it's a great party and you agree. After the party, Julia tells Monica that she will spend the night at your place and asks Monica if she has any condoms, but Monica tells her that she doesn't use them. Julia joins your gang.